No me obligues
by Ilyann
Summary: Las serpientes son frías. Las serpientes son venenosas.  Las serpientes son astutas. Pero una serpiente jamás da la espalda a otra serpiente en apuros. Porque los Slytherins también conocen el significado de la palabra “compañerismo”.


_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter, personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece. Son fruto de la imaginación de J.K.Rowling._

_Aquí os dejo una de mis muchas paranoias. Ésta se sitúa a principios de sexto curso y se centra en mi casa favorita de Hogwarts: Slytherin._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No me obligues**

Draco se dejó caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban casi de manera hipnótica. Eran las once de la mañana y todo Hogwarts se encontraba aguantando las interminables clases y rezando para que la mañana transcurriera rápido.

Él no, por supuesto. No tenía ganas de aguantar a Binns, por lo que le había dicho a Blaise que no se encontraba bien. Aunque, a decir verdad, aquello no era del todo mentira. Miróa recelosamente a derecha y a izquierda, comprobando que no hubiese algún campanero por allí, y, con cuidado, se arremangó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo izquierdo.

Examinó minuciosamente la calavera que ahora descansaba sobre su piel. Llevaba días doliéndole de manera exagerada. Su padre le había asegurado que era normal, teniendo en cuenta que le habían tatuado la Marca Tenebrosa apenas un mes atrás. Era lógico que le doliese, pero aún así...

Con el dedo índice recorrió la escalofriante imagen, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Tendría que acostumbrarse a convivir con ella si quería llevar a cabo la misión que su Señor le había encomendado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en Dumbledore, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Tenía todo un curso por delante para llevarla a cabo (apenas estaban en Octubre), y ponerse nervioso sólo lograría empeorar las cosas.

Contempló la Marca Tenebrosa unos segundos más, preguntándose cuántos de sus compañeros llevarían una igual en su antebrazo. Posiblemente se quedaría con la duda, a pesar de que sospechaba que, posiblemente, no era el único mortífago de Hogwarts.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Pansy entreabrió los labios, presa de la sorpresa. Tragó saliva pesadamente, segura de no haber entendido bien. O, más bien, _deseando_ no haber entendido bien.

La muchacha releyó la carta de sus padres con avidez. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente sobre las líneas y, a medida que la lectura avanzaba, su semblante se iba tornando más y más blanco. Algunas lechuzas sobrevolaban el lugar, ululando felizmente sobre la cabeza de la Slytherin. Cuando terminó de leer, alzó la vista y la fijó en un punto indefinido de la lechucería, sin llegar a ver nada realmente.

-No... –fue lo único que consiguió murmurar, mientras un leve temblor sacudía todo su cuerpo.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Draco dio un pequeño respingo al notar que alguien entraba en la Sala Común. Rápidamente se bajó la manga de la camisa y sacó la cabeza por el respaldo del sillón. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al comprobar que era Pansy la que acababa de entrar.

-Campanera –le dijo al ver que no estaba en clase.

-Mira quién fue a hablar –replicó ella con una afligida sonrisa.

Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Draco, que parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

La Slytherin le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y, inconscientemente, desvió los ojos hacia el antebrazo del muchacho, cubierto por la camisa. Malfoy también miró hacia su brazo izquierdo, confuso.

-¿Qué? –inquirió al no notar nada raro en él.

-Nada... –susurró Pansy antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas.

**ooooooooooooooo**

La mañana transcurrió más rápidamente de lo que hubiese creído. Aunque quizás se debiese al hecho de que no estaba en clases. Por eso se sorprendió al ver entrar en la Sala Común a un grupito de Slytherins, entre ellos Blaise Zabini, que le dirigió una sonrisa burlona nada más verlo.

-¿Tú no estabas malo? –inquirió de manera socarrona.

-Y lo estoy –afirmó Draco, devolviéndola la sonrisa-. ¿No ves que mala cara tengo?

Blaise se acercó a él y se sentó en el reposabrazos.

-Sí, por supuesto. Pareces un espectro al que le han dado una paliza. Aunque no sé yo si eso tendrá algo que ver con tu supuesta enfermedad.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Zabini –le advirtió Malfoy, mostrando una de sus características medias sonrisas.

-Vale, vale –dijo Blaise, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición-. Después de todo no eres el único que ha hecho campana. ¿Has visto a Pansy? –preguntó, echando una rápida ojeada a la estancia-. Pensé que estaría por aquí.

-Sí, está en los dormitorios –dijo Malfoy.

-¿En los dormitorios? Qué raro que no esté encima de ti. O tú encima de ella –añadió pícaramente.

-Te la estás ganando... –avisó de nuevo el muchacho. Aunque no pudo evitar admitir que Blaise tenía algo razón. Era raro que Pansy no se hubiese quedado con él, cuando su máxima aspiración en la vida era acapararlo el mayor tiempo posible.

"Mujeres", pensó el rubio despreocupadamente.

**ooooooooooooooo**

La noche cayó sobre Hogwarts, tiñendo las paredes del castillo de un negro casi tétrico, e inundando de oscuridad su interior.

La Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba abarrotada de alumnos que intentaban por todos los medios llevar sus trabajos al día. Entre ellos, Draco Malfoy se encontraba enfrascado en una redacción para Flitwick. Finalmente, y con la muñeca engarrotada de tanto escribir, se levantó del sillón donde estaba apalancado y se estiró perezosamente. Echó una rápida ojeada a los alumnos que allí se encontraban y reparó entonces en la presencia de Pansy en un rincón de la Sala, escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino. Le extrañó que no se encontrase rodeada por su habitual corrillo de chicas, pero aún así, se acercó a ella. La muchacha se encontraba tan enfrascada en lo que quiera que estuviese escribiendo que no se percató de que Malfoy se encontraba tras ella.

No hasta que él se inclinó, y, acercó sus labios a la oreja de Pansy.

-¿Qué te parece si nos escabullimos un rato y hacemos algo más entretenido? –le susurró sensualmente al oído.

La muchacha ni tan siquiera levantó la vista del pergamino.

-Estoy cansada, Draco. Perdona –dijo ella con voz queda.

El rubio no disimuló su sorpresa y entreabrió los labios, sin que ninguna palabra saliera

de ellos. Pansy NUNCA había rechazado una invitación del rubio, y mucho menos había despreciado su compañía. Vale, no había duda de que algo le pasaba.

Casi sin pensárselo, la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

-Oye, ¿¡qué demonios te pasa!? –exclamó bruscamente. La delicadeza y la sutileza no eran su fuerte.

Aún así, no se esperó una reacción así por parte de ella. Pansy clavó sus oscuros ojos en los grises de él, y casi sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar. Apenas fueron unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, pero fueron suficiente para que Draco no supiese qué hacer.

Pensó en murmurarle alguna rápida disculpa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, Parkinson se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas, dejando al rubio con la boca abierta. Algunos Slytherins curiosos voltearon para ver qué ocurría.

Malfoy soltó una maldición y corrió tras ella. Nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, y menos una mujer. Para su alivio, la encontró sentada al pie de las escaleras, con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. Su determinación se vino abajo al verla en aquel estado. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, y se arrodilló a su lado. Con una mano le alzó la cara con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por algo que he dicho? –le preguntó con la mayor suavidad que pudo.

Ella emitió un leve sollozo e intentó decir algo, pero el llanto no la dejó continuar. Draco ladeó la cabeza y comprobó que algunos entrometidos sacaban la cabeza para intentar escuchar algo, por lo que agarró la mano de Pansy y la obligó a levantarse.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto –le dijo.

La muchacha no replicó y siguió al rubio sin mediar palabra. Una vez dentro del dormitorio del muchacho, Pansy se dejó caer sobre la cama del rubio y reprimió un nuevo sollozo. Draco se sentó a su lado y formuló de nuevo la misma pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa, Pansy?

A aquellas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que tenía que ser algo grave para que ella reaccionase de aquel modo. Esperó a la muchacha se calmase un poco y estuviese en condiciones de continuar sin presionarla.

-Mis padres... –susurró la muchacha al cabo de un rato. Miró por un momento el brazo izquierdo de Draco- quieren que me convierta en mortífaga. Quieren que me tatúe la Marca Tenebrosa.

Dicho esto, unas nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Draco parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender muy bien por qué ella reaccionaba así ante aquella noticia. A fin de cuentas, él también era un mortífago, y no era el fin del mundo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –inquirió casi de manera áspera. Ella volvió a llorar y entonces el muchacho comenzó a atar cabos-. Es que acaso... ¿no quieres ser una de los nuestros?

La Slytherin no respondió. Se limitó a fijar la vista en el suelo.

-Pansy, contéstame. –le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Es que acaso no quieres unirte a nuestra causa?

-¡No lo sé, Draco, no lo sé! –exclamó ella, levantándose repentinamente y comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

Él también se incorporó rápidamente.

-Pansy, tus padres son mortífagos. Tus abuelos eran mortíafgos. Toda tu familia es mortífaga. ¿Por qué dudas, ahora?

-¡Tengo miedo! –gritó ella, perdiendo la poca compostura que aún conservaba-. ¡No quiero pasarme toda la vida matando a muggles! ¡No quiero agachar la cabeza ante el miedo de estar sirviendo al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡No quiero temblar por las noches pensando en qué me hará si fallo en una de mis misiones! ¡No quiero tener pesadillas todas las noches! ¡No quiero que convierta mi vida en un infierno!

-Pansy, qué...

-Yo he visto llorar a mis padres por miedo a que Él los castigase –dijo, casi con rencor-. Yo les he visto temblar de pies a cabeza ante su presencia. Yo les he visto pasar noches en vela, temiendo el próximo encuentro con su Señor... Y no quiero. No es lo que quiero para mí...

Pansy se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

Draco no supo qué responder ante aquello. Desde pequeño él siempre había tenido muy claro a quién debía lealtad y aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba con una cosa así. No se había planteado siquiera que alguien pudiese dudar ante la idea de convertirse en mortífago. Y mucho menos alguien cuya familia ha sido mortífaga desde tiempos inmemorables. Él creía ciegamente en la causa de su Señor. Y tenía la convicción de que todos los Slytherins que habitaban Hogwarts también luchaban por la misma causa. Por eso se sentía tan a gusto formando parte de aquella casa. Se sentía bien siendo el rey de las serpientes.

Pero al ver a Parkinson llorando en el suelo supo que no todos los Slytherins pensaban igual y, por un momento, se sintió decepcionado. No creyó jamás que precisamente Pansy sería una de las personas que dudarían ante aquello. Como tampoco creyó nunca que fuese capaz de llorar tan desconsoladamente...

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por el rostro de la Slytherin, que se veía incapaz de hacer o decir nada más.

En aquel preciso instante, Draco supo que Pansy nunca formaría parte de su causa. Aunque algún día llegase a exhibir una calavera en el antebrazo, Pansy Parkinson jamás se sentiría mortífaga. Un mortífago verdadero jamás dudaría a la hora de tender su brazo al mal.

Pero las lágrimas que la muchacha derramaba en aquel momento demostraban que ella no deseaba por nada del mundo unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. No eran dudas lo que la carcomía. Era la convicción de no querer hacer algo a lo que estás obligada.

Parkinson siempre había sido una muchacha libre, independiente. "Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero porque quiero". Siempre había sido así. Y en el momento en el que ella tendiese su brazo al a las Tinieblas, se pondría punto y final a todo aquello. Se convertiría en un títere de su Señor. Le cortarían aquellas preciosas alas que siempre había lucido sobre su espalda.

A él no le importaba servir al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pues compartía las creencias de su Señor. Lo servía por gusto, al igual que el resto de mortífagos. ¿Pero qué les quedaba a las personas como Pansy? ¿Qué podían hacer aquellas personas que se veían obligadas a unirse a una causa que no compartían?

Draco suspiró con resignación, se acercó a la muchacha y posó una mano sobre su hombro, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más por ella que aquel simple gesto. Le brindaría su apoyo hasta que llegase el momento y estaría allí para ofrecerle su hombro si lo necesitaba.

No podía hacer nada más.

**ooooooooooooooo**

-Come algo, Pansy –la apremió Blaise, acercándole una cuchara cargada de puré a la boca.

La muchacha apartó la cara bruscamente, provocando que el moreno soltase un bufido de fastidio. Draco contemplaba la escena sin decir nada. Parkinson llevaba desde anoche sin probar bocado y, por lo visto, aquella mañana tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Malfoy negó con la cabeza, sintiendo algo parecido a lástima por su compañera. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él para ayudarla?

-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clase –dijo Draco, levantándose y tomando la mano de Pansy.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Unos leves golpes en la puerta del despacho obligaron al director a levantar la cabeza de los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa.

-Adelante

Un hombre alto, de lacio cabello castaño resbalándole por los hombros, entró en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sus ojos oscuros contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro.

-Ah, señor Parkinson –exclamó con amabilidad el director tendiéndole una mano, que el hombre estrechó-. ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Verá, Dumbledore –dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas que había enfrente de la mesa-. Es sobre mi hija. Necesitaría que le concediera permiso para faltar a clase unos días.

Duumbledore escrutó al hombre con sus ojos azules, sin alterar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Oh, lo siento Dumbledore. Son asuntos familiares.

-Entiendo –dijo con voz pausada. Por un momento, sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a aflicción, pero enseguida recuperó su habitual expresión de afabilidad-. Pero me temo que ahora la señorita Parkinson está en clase y no creo que sea oportuno interrumpirla. ¿Tendría usted inconveniente en esperar a la hora de cenar para hablar con ella?

-En absoluto.

-Bien –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron con normalidad, a excepción de que Pansy parecía una alma en pena.

-¡Eh, Pansy, alegra esa cara! –exclamó Zabini palmeándole la espalda amistosamente. No sabía exactamente los motivos de la tristeza de su amiga, pero aún así, había pasado parte del día intentando en vano animarla. Draco, por su parte, se sentía peor a cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella. Podía percibir la desesperación y el desconsuelo que la invadían. Y, por lo visto, aquellos sentimientos eran contagiosos.

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con la intención de hacerla comer algo, aunque tuviesen que abrirle la boca a la fuerza. La mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban allí, sentados, esperando a que los elfos domésticos sirviesen la cena.

Se sentaron en el extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, uno a cada lado de Pansy.

-Ya te aviso que vas a comer, aunque tenga que obligarte –dijo Blaise con determinación, mientras fruncía el ceño.

La muchacha fue a replicar algo, pero alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.

El corazón pareció dejarle de latir al ver a su padre tras ella. Por un momento, se sintió incapaz de respirar y un terror irracional la asaltó.

-Caray, hija, qué efusividad. ¿No piensas saludarme? –inquirió su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

Pansy no se movió del sitio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, aunque sabía de sobras la respuesta.

Los alumnos del Gran Comedor gritaban con tanta fuerza que apenas pudo sentirse su voz. Draco chasqueó la lengua y, por primera vez, se sintió frustrado al no poder hacer nada por ella.

-Sabes muy bien qué hago aquí –dijo el hombre con un brillo malicioso en la mirada-. ¿Acaso no recibiste la carta que te enviamos?

Blaise paseaba la mirada de Pansy al señor Parkinson una y otra vez, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, sin entender por qué el ambiente entre ellos estaba tan enrarecido.

-No –dijo simplemente la muchacha.

-¿No recibiste la carta? -se sorprendió su padre.

-No es eso. Digo que no quiero –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. La voz se le quebró en el último momento, pero no lo suficiente como para que su padre no la oyera.

-¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió bruscamente el hombre. Draco alzó la vista y lo asesinó con la mirada.

-Que no quiero. Por favor... –suplicó la muchacha, a la cual se le habían inundado los ojos de lágrimas. Blaise ahora también miraba al señor Parkinson con cara de pocos amigos. Draco sintió como la rabia corría por sus venas. Acababa de descubrir que no soportaba que nadie hiciese llorar a Pansy.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo –dijo ásperamente el hombre, sin importarle que su hija estuviese suplicándole. Algunos alumnos de Slytherin comenzaron a reparar en que padre e hija parecían estar discutiendo.

-Papá, no quiero. Por favor, no me obligues... –repitió la muchacha, mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

El hombre hizo una mueca de fastidio y Draco estuvo tentado de partirle la cara de un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

-No es momento para niñerías, Pansy –dijo casi de manera impasible-. Vamos, ven conmigo.

-¡No! –chilló Pansy, llamando la atención de medio comedor. Inconscientemente, buscó la mano de Draco, que se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia, niña –dijo el señor Prakinson-. ¡He dicho que vengas!

Y dicho esto, la agarró por el brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y la obligó a levantarse.

-¡Papá, no quiero! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que todos estuviesen mirándola. Parecía un grito de socorro en toda regla.

Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Draco se levantó violentamente y empujó al señor Parkinson con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole caer al suelo. Algunos alumnos soltaron pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa. En la mesa de los profesores, Mcgonagall hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Albus le puso un brazo por delante, impidiéndole moverse, mientras que con sus ojos contemplaba la escena sin hacer nada.

-¡Albus! –exclamó la profesora.

-Espera, Minerva. No te precipites.

El señor Parkinson se levantó y fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –reparó entonces en los ojos grises del muchacho-. Eres hijo de Lucius, ¿no? –aquello pareció enfurecerlo aún más-. ¿¡Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo!? –bramó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que debería dejar que fuese ella misma la que tendiese su brazo. Por voluntad propia, señor, y no mediante la fuerza –dijo calmadamente.

Algunos Slytherins captaron el significado de las palabras "tendiese su brazo" e intercambiaron miradas significativas. La Slytherin, por su parte, se escondió tras la espalda del rubio, que no tenía intención de dejar que aquel hombre se la llevase por la fuerza. No iba a permitir que le jodiese la vida a Pansy de aquella manera. Ella tenía derecho a decidir por sí misma.

Pero, al parecer, aquel hombre no opinaba del mismo modo, pues desenfundó su varita y apuntó al pecho de Draco. Se oyeron algunos gritos horror.

-¿Crees que un niñato como tú va a impedir que me lleve a mi hija? –dijo de manera socarrona el hombre.

-Un niñato quizás no. Pero dos, a lo mejor –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Blaise acababa de levantarse y apuntaba al señor Parkinson con su propia varita, mientras apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Millicent Bulstrode y Theodore Nott también se habían levantado y apuntaban al señor Parkinson con la varita.

El hombre pareció sentirse un poco descolocado con todo aquello, porque, por un momento, pareció bajar un poco el brazo. Pero aquello no terminaba ahí. Poco a poco fueron levantándose más alumnos de Slytherin, varita en mano, y apuntando al hombre con ella. Crabbe, Goyle, Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, Daphne Greengrass, Montague, Graham Pritchard, Adrian Pucey, Urquhart, Cassius Warrington, Terence Higgs, Bole, Derrick, Harper, Vaisey... Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron levantándose y colocándose alrededor de Pansy, de manera que ésta quedó justo en medio, rodeada por sus compañeros Slytherins.

El Gran Comedor estaba ahora envuelto en un silencio absoluto. Todos contemplaban la escena sin atreverse siquiera a murmurar.

El señor Parkinson, por su parte, abría la boca, pero no decía nada. Toda su seguridad y determinación parecieron derrumbarse. Miraba a todos los Slyherins, sin entender por qué actuaban así. Draco sonrió de lado con arrogancia.

-Y con todo Slytherin, ¿cree que podrá? –inquirió burlonamente el muchacho.

El señor Parkinson apretó los puños y volvió a apuntar al pecho de Draco. Hubo un revuelo de varitas y, de un momento a otro, todo Slytherin se encontraba apuntando a la cabeza del hombre. Sólo se oían los leves sollozos de Pansy, que continuaba respaldada por todos sus compañeros.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de intervenir, Minerva –dijo Dumbledore, con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

El director caminó lentamente hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se paró ante el señor Parkinson. El hombre pareció sentirse aliviado ante la presencia del hombre.

-¡Por Dios, Albus! ¡Haga algo! –exclamó el hombre, desesperado, señalando a los Slytherins con el dedo.

-Por supuesto que haré algo –asintió Dumbledore con solemnidad-. Me temo que voy a tener que pedirle que se marche, señor.

Las palabras del director fueron recibidas por otro silencio sepulcral.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el hombre, seguro de no haber entendido bien-. ¿Qué está diciendo, Dumbledore? ¿Es que no piensa hacer nada con ellos? –exclamó el señor Parkinson, señalando de nuevo al tumulto de alumnos vestidos de verde.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto –se volvió hacia los muchachos-. Creo que será mejor que por hoy se retiren a su Sala Común. Todos –puntualizó en el último momento, buscando a Pansy con la mirada.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Poco a poco, todos los Slytherins fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor con aire triunfal. Pansy fue la última en hacerlo. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a su padre.

-Vamos –la apremió Blaise, agarrándola por el brazo, mientras Draco le estrechaba la mano con fuerza.

Y los tres se alejaron de allí, acompañados por los gritos del señor Parkinson de fondo.

**ooooooooooooooo**

-¡¿Habéis visto la cara que ha puesto?! –exclamó Blaise, cuya exclamación fue recibida por sonoras carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin se respiraba un peculiar ambiente de triunfo. Nadie había hecho preguntas a Pansy sobre lo ocurrido con su padre, cosa que la muchacha agradeció inmensamente. Aunque, a decir verdad, la mayoría de ellos tenían sospechas al respecto, gracias a las palabras tan significativas que Draco había pronunciado durante la discusión.

-¡Eh, Pansy, anímate, mujer! –dijo Millicent mientras le palmeaba la espalda a la muchacha, que permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común sin participar en el festejo-. Por hoy te has librado –bromeó ella.

-Sí. Por hoy –admitió ella con pesar-. ¿Pero qué pasará mañana? ¿Y pasado? ¿O la semana que viene?

El ambiente festivo pareció desaparecer un poco y se oyeron algunos chasquidos de lengua.

-Pues montaremos el mismo numerito las veces que haga falta –exclamó Nott casi sin pensarlo, y algunos Slytherins asintieron con la cabeza en señal de conformidad-. Si tú no quieres... ¿Cómo era?... –pareció estar buscando las palabras adecuadas-. ¡Ah, sí! Si no quieres "tender tu brazo", pues no lo tiendas. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

Y dicho esto, se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. En aquel preciso instante, Pansy era un mar de sentimientos contradictorios. A pesar del miedo que todavía le temblaban las piernas a causa del miedo, no pudo evitar que una sensación de bienestar la invadiera. Allí, en medio de las serpientes, se sentía protegida, cobijada. Era un sentimiento muy extraño. Sabía que algunos de los que la habían defendido eran mortífagos y, aún así...

De pronto, alguien entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin, rompiendo aquella atmósfera de extraño compañerismo. Algunos dieron un pequeño respingo al ver allí a Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches –saludó él afablemente.

Algunos lo miraron con recelo. Otros, sin embargo, le devolvieron el saludo.

-Señorita Parkinson, sería usted tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor.

Inconscientemente, Nott y Blaise, que eran los que más cerca se encontraban de ella, se colocaron justo delante, cerrándole el paso a la muchacha.

-¿Para qué? –inquirió bruscamente Draco, dando un paso al frente con expresión desafiante.

-No se preocupe, su padre se ha marchado –aseguró el director, mirando a Pansy a los ojos, que no pudo evitar respirar aliviada.

-¡Entonces, lo que tenga que decirle, dígaselo aquí! –exclamó la voz Graham Pritchard, que se encontraba apalancado en un rincón de la habitación.

Dumbledore no pareció sentirse ofendido ante las palabras y la desconfianza de los Slytherins. Más bien al contrario, porque sonrió abiertamente.

-Muy bien. Simplemente quería decirle que hemos prohibido la entrada de su padre al colegio Hogwarts.

Pansy parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de asimilar bien la noticia. ¿Qué habían hecho qué?

-¡Toma ya! –gritó Harper, haciendo un gesto grosero con el puño.

Algunos Slytherins soltaron vítores y expresiones de júbilo, pero Pansy continuó impasible.

-Profesor, usted no puede hacer eso –aseguró Pansy-. Además, ¿qué podría hacer usted para impedir que mi padre me saque del colegio?

-Posiblemente, a la larga nada. Pero como director de Hogwarts, y gracias a algunos contactos míos, puedo ganar algo de tiempo.

-¿Y de qué me sirve tener algo más de tiempo? –se exasperó la muchacha. La alegría inicial pareció disipase un poco.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que usted cumple los diecisiete años en noviembre, ¿me equivoco? –Pansy asintió lentamente-. Entonces falta menos de un mes para que usted sea oficialmente adulta. Y como tal, usted obtendrá el derecho de decidir por sí misma sobre ciertos asuntos, sin necesidad del consentimiento de sus padres. ¿Me sigue? –dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

En aquel momento, Parkinson tuvo la extraña sospecha de que el director no se refería solamente al derecho de decidir si quería seguir estudiando en Hogwarts o no.

De nuevo, se oyeron nuevos gritos de regocijo en la Sala Común y, de un momento a otro, Pansy se vio envuelta en una especie de abrazo colectivo.

El momento de angustia había pasado ya.

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo e hizo ademán de salir de allí.

-¡Profesor! –lo llamó Pansy cuando éste ya tenía un pie fuera-. ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?

El director clavó sus ojos azules en ella durante largos segundos.

-Para evitar que la obliguen a tomar una decisión de la que luego pueda arrepentirse.

Y dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo nuevamente y abandonó la sala.

Pansy se volvió hacia sus compañeros, sin saber muy bien qué decir en aquellos momentos. Sin ellos, posiblemente ahora se encontraría en compañía de su padre, de camino hacia lo que para ella hubiese sido el fin de toda su vida. Le hubiese gustado agradecerles aquel apoyo de alguna manera, mostrarles su gratitud de algún modo... Pero las palabras hubiesen resultado demasiado vacías y carentes de significado. A decir verdad, no había necesidad de estropear aquel momento con absurdas palabras.

Los hechos lo decían todo.

_Las serpientes son frías. Las serpientes son venenosas. Las serpientes son astutas. Pero una serpiente jamás da la espalda a otra serpiente en apuros. Porque los Slytherins también conocen el significado de la palabra "compañerismo"._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_A decir verdad, quería que esto fuese una manera de demostrar que los Slytherins no eran unas simples serpientes asquerosas. Quería plasmar de algún modo que también ellos tienen sentimientos y que, cuando quieren, saben darlo todo por una compañer. En fin, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un sólo poquito._

_¿Me merezco algún review?_

_Lyann_


End file.
